Devices and methods for displaying merchandise are numerous. Two major concerns in the merchandise display field are the need for efficient use of space and the need for attractive, logical, and accessible merchandise arrangements. Display problems may arise when relatively permanent shelving units are used to display and store merchandise and new or promotional merchandise is to be presented. When new or promotional merchandise that is related to the items generally found on the shelves is to be displayed, it is desirable to arrange the new merchandise adjacent the related items. For example, if toothpaste is arranged on a permanent shelf, it is desirable to display new toothbrushes adjacent the toothpaste shelf. This display technique is often referred to as cross-merchandising. Because of the temporary nature of cross-merchandising, it is undesirable to rearrange the permanent display to accommodate the new, temporary merchandise.
Two types of display units have generally been used to accommodate cross-merchandising needs. One type of display unit is a free-standing display rack that is supported by wheels or a stand and provides a variety of hooks or hangers to which merchandise is attached. These display racks generally take up a substantial amount of room since they must be large enough to be stable standing alone. These display racks tend to block access to the shelves that they are positioned next to and/or block passage through aisleways. Another type of display unit provides a series of vertically aligned hooks or hangers upon which merchandise is hung. These display units are generally hung from shelves in a manner that prevents them from blocking access to the adjacent shelves, i.e., they are hung in front of the vertical space between two adjacent shelving units. These hanging types of display units generally have only a small merchandise capacity.
The present invention provides an apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks of display units as discussed above as well as other problems of the prior art.